


Sweet'n Low

by KeiTedrider



Category: Dark Harbor (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiTedrider/pseuds/KeiTedrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Punto de vista del joven desconocido la mañana siguiente de dormir en el sofá.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet'n Low

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet'n Low](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30983) by Gonattsaga. 



> Dark Harbor es propiedad de Hart-Sharp Entertainment, Killer Films y sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta historia fue escrita y traducida con el único propósito de entretener, no hay ninguna ganancia.

**Sweet'n Low**

**Por[Gonattsaga](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/734279/gonattsaga)**

Traducido por Kei Tedrider

—

«Finalmente», pienso cuando ella se va de la cocina.

Sirvo a David una taza de café y se la entrego junto con un sobre de *Sweet'n Low, él los toma y rasga el sobre, es una rutina familiar, así fue cómo nos conocimos y como hemos pasado innumerables mañanas en mi departamento.

_—Podrías usar azúcar —le dije la primera vez que nos encontramos, ni siquiera había visto su rostro, solamente la curva de su cuello y sus hombros. Alzó la vista, con el sobre de Sweet'n Low en la mano, su rostro confundido y, en ese momento, fui cautivado por sus ojos gris acero—. Esa cosa te hará daño —añadí._

_Él asintió con la cabeza._

_Mi boca se estremeció, estaba inseguro, pero emocionado al mismo tiempo, usualmente no hablo con extraños en la fila del Starbucks, especialmente si la conversación gira en torno al Sweet'n Low vs el azúcar estándar; no sé lo que me poseyó para cambiar eso aquella mañana, sólo sé que lo hice y entonces me miró, si creyera en el amor a primera vista juraría que me enamoré en ese preciso momento y lugar._

_Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa torcida, que he llegado a conocer tan bien, algo brilló en sus ojos, fue lo más incomodo y, sin embargo, se sintió como si el mundo se hubiera puesto de cabeza._

_Sonreí y bajé la mirada, jamás había sido tímido, pero en ese momento incluso me ruboricé._

_—Entonces…—murmuró o algo parecido, sólo escuché la diversión y la intriga en su voz. Alargó la mano hacia el azúcar (estándar) y me la extendió, negué con la cabeza y sonreí, di un paso hacia él, acercándome más de lo aceptado entre dos desconocidos en un café y me estiré para tomar la leche, sus ojos sobre mí todo el tiempo, incluso aspiró intensamente cuando me acerqué._

_Sentí el corazón martillar en mi pecho._

_Salimos de la cafetería en silencio, uno al lado del otro, aunque me cedió el paso en la puerta. Dimos un paseo, en realidad caminamos por la calle mientras hablábamos y bebíamos café. Él llegó tarde a una cita, yo llegué tarde a mi clase, pero nada de eso importó._

_Como el caballero que es, David me llevó al campus._

_—¿Puedo verte otra vez? —preguntó. Tuve que aguantarme las ganas de reír como el loco enfermo de amor en el que me había convertido en el transcurso de la mañana_

_—Está bien —dije._

_—Está bien —expresó._

_—Si te doy mi número, ¿llamarás…?_

_—Por supuesto._

_—¿Lo prometes?_

_Escribí mi número de móvil en la parte trasera de mi recibo de Starbucks y lo puse en su bolsillo. Me llamó esa misma tarde y hablamos durante horas._

 Eso fue hace un año.

Mirándolo ahora. No puedo creer cómo han cambiado las cosas, lo que hemos cambiado. No puedo creer cuánto lo amo y cuánto me ama, tanto que a veces me asusta la poderosa conexión entre los dos, la pasión, el saber que no hay nada que no haría por él y nada que él no haría por mí.

Estamos tan cerca que puedo oler su aroma, es embriagador, imagino incluso que puedo sentir su calor. Me vuelve loco tenerlo tan cerca y no poder tocarlo, probarlo, sostenerlo... Para distraerme, pregunto a la mujer en la habitación de al lado:

—¿Azúcar?

—¡Dos cucharadas, por favor! —Ella canturrea.

Reviro los ojos y me acercó a la cafetera. Sé que debería sentirme mal por lo que vamos a hacer, lo que estamos haciendo y que planeamos durante semanas. Debería sentirme culpable, pero es el medio para un fin y si el fin es el amor, ¿cómo puede ser malo?

Me volteo a mirarlo, me pregunto si se siente culpable, si está recapacitándolo, si podría correr el riesgo de besarlo, sólo un beso, uno breve antes de continuar con el espectáculo.

—¡Oh, Dios! —Ella exclama.

El momento se ha arruinado antes de iniciarlo. David me da una mirada rápida y se precipita a la sala antes que yo.

«Paciencia», me digo. «Todo acabará pronto y serán sólo tú y él. Concéntrate».

Durante el desayuno, nos sentamos a escucharla parlotear y verla vaciar una copa de champaña tras otra. Descanso las manos en el asiento entre mis piernas separadas, tengo que oprimir mi palma izquierda cuando ella comienza a hablar sobre el tipo tejano con el que fue a la universidad.

Sin poder contenerme volteó hacia David, aunque lo evito porque cada vez que veo su rostro abatido y triste se me rompe el corazón,  me hace querer olvidar el plan y ahorcar a esa mujer.

Respiro profundo y trato de concentrarme en lucir interesado, guapo y seductor.

—Y tú, ¿alguna vez has estado enamorado? —pregunta de repente.

Las palabras me golpean como un chorro de agua helada. Trago y le digo:

—No, en ningún sentido de la palabra. —Cada palabra es desgarradora. Tengo que mirar a David, expresarle con la mirada te amo, te amo, no quise decirlo.

Él parpadea, tranquilizándome, lo sabe.

Sabe que todo es un acto y que toda mi persona, desde que me recogió a un lado de la carretera, es una actuación, esta tontería de James Dean que no soy realmente. David lo sabe, sólo estoy interpretando un papel, fue su idea para ayudarme a llevar a cabo el plan.

«Acércate a ella como un ejercicio de teatro».

Pero no estaba totalmente en mi personaje cuando me hizo la pregunta, haciéndome sentir sucio al responder, me dieron ganas de llorar, de arrojarme a los brazos de David, enterrar mi cara en su pecho y olvidarnos de todo el asunto.

¡Sí!, me encantaría ver su rostro si hiciera eso. Si supieras, _hermana_.

«Paciencia, respira, concéntrate. Todo va a terminar pronto».

David oculta algo entre sus dedos por debajo del mantel, pero discretamente lo coloca sobre la mesa, ella está muy borracha y ensimismada para darse cuenta, pero yo sí presto atención, es el sobre vacío del Sweet'n Low, con cuidado lo desliza cerca de mí, sus ojos parpadean brevemente, sus labios se curvan un poco y vuelve a mirar el horizonte.

Mi corazón se exalta, respiro profundo.

Puedo hacerlo.

Y mañana a esta hora sólo seremos nosotros dos.

 

**~Fin~**

**Author's Note:**

> *Sweet’n Low es una famosa marca de sacarina en los Estados Unidos.


End file.
